Autumn's Introduction
by DuckTalesAndRockMusic
Summary: Autumn has had a pretty boring life until she discovers a mystical portal that changes her life forever. (A quick story about my OC).


Autumn was just a normal outcast. Fanfiction, cartoons, and video games were among her few interests. She barely talked and had bangs that fell in her eyes. Her social anxiety was terrible and didn't have many friends. But little did she know that her life was about to change forever.  
>She woke up at 6 to the annoying buzzing of her alarm. She yawned and stretched as she stood up from her bed. It was the day before she was off to collage.<br>There was a overstuffed suitcase of clothes in the middle of the floor and next to it was a brand new backpack that still had the tag on it.  
>She walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection. She never thought she was pretty. She always thought her thighs or nose were too big or the way her hair would curl or flip would look awful on her. She sighed and decided to get dressed.<br>"Good morning, dear!" her mother called.  
>"Morning."<br>"And where are you going?"/div  
>"Summer's house."div  
>"Alright be back before 5."div  
>She closed the door and headed out. She had worn a baggy black shirt and dark blue jeans shorts that barely touched her fingers. Her converse were also black and they covered her ankles.<br>Summer's house wasn't very far from hers. Only a few blocks, a turn to the left, and up the driveway and you're there.  
>She knock carefully at the door. Summer answered it in her pajama<br>"Oh hey! I almost forgot you were coming today." Summer smile.  
>"I wouldn't want to miss the last chance I get to see you before collage."<br>"Well, come on in and I'll be down once I change."  
>Autumn sat on the steps and waited. Summer was her bestest friend and she knew it would months before they would see each other again.<br>"I'm back."  
>"Wow. You look beautiful, as usual."<br>"Aw thanks."  
>"Where to first? Park or ice-cream?"<br>"Park."  
>"Alright! Let's go!"<br>The park was also nearby, behind an old school that was closed and run down. The park remained opened but not very well cared for. The swings were rusting and track around the park was covered with the footprints of shoes.  
>Autumn walked around with Summer, talking about the courses they were going to take.<br>"I'm going to take art and history. what about you?"  
>"Art and language."<br>"Oo. What language do you plan on learning?"  
>"As many as I can."<br>Suddenly, Autumn thought she saw something behind a tall patch of grass. She checked once but saw nothing there. She shrugged it off and continued her conversation.  
>They walked around the track once more and yet again, she thought saw a bright light come from that same patch of grass. Maybe it had been the sunlight. Or maybe... something more magical.<br>Shrugging it off once more, they made another half lap around the track. It was time for Summer to babysit her brother for an hour. They hugged each other tight and Summer walked off.  
>Autumn's curiousity got the best of her as she went over to that same patch of grass. She saw a dark blue spark that almost seemed...cartoony. She went in for a closer look. What she found, was something that would turn her world upside down<br>She spread the grass apart and looked to see what it was. It was a dark blue, circular portal. But something was strange about it. It didn't appear to be real. It appeared to look as if it were a cartoon.  
>She slowly and carefully moved her hand closer and touched it. She put her hand in and felt the vortex of the portal around her wrist. She saw her hand on the other side was white and it only had four fingers.<br>She pulled it back out and stared at it. It had become the same as it was before: light skin colored and five fingers. She backed away from it and started to breathe heavily. Autumn knew what she had found.  
><em>A portal...to a cartoon world<em>, she thought. _It can't be real. I must be dreaming. I...I can't be awake. This is too good to be true_.  
>Autumn had always wanted to be cartoon even since she was little. She always liked the idea of meeting her cartoon crushes and seeing different worlds, being something she wasn't.<br>She could hardly contain her excitement as she was about ready to jump in. Suddenly, she paused. She thought about her life here, in the real world. All the bullies, friends, all the times she wanted to escape. Then, she looked at the sky and went in legs first

Scrooge stared up at the ceiling at the hole Magica created. Magica's magic had actually worked. The three nephews stayed close to Donald and Webby stayed close to Mrs. Beakley as they quarreled.  
>"What have you done? Do you know how much it will cost to fix a hole like that?"<br>"I can fix it for you, for a price."  
>"Oh no you don't."<br>Suddenly, the ground shook below the argueing ducks. They could not stand in the shaking and one by one fell to the ground.  
>"W-w-what's happening?" Louie asked.<br>"I think...it's an..." Dewy started.  
>"...Earthquake!" Huey fell.<br>"Look! The h-hole!" Webby pointed.  
>The hole started moving and spinning. It swirled and circled the ceiling. This wasn't a hole. Magica had opened a portal<br>"Now look what you've done!" Scrooge fell to the ground.  
>"Me? This is your fault. If you had not meddled, this would've have happened!"<br>"Me? You're the one with the sorcery and hocus pocus mumbo jumbo!"/div  
>"Is not mumbo jumbo! Is new spell I buy from powerful wizard named Yen Sid."<br>Suddenly, Autumn came bursting out of the hole. She fell towards Magica.  
>"See ya!" She poofed out of the mansion.<br>Autumn landed on Scrooge and two came rolling towards Donald and the nephews. They stopped right in front of them. Autumn was on the floor and Scrooge fell a top her.  
>"Unca Scrooge!" The three nephew said.<br>"Um...are you okay?" Donald asked.  
>Scrooge opened his eyes and looked at the girl beneath him. He quickly stood up and looked at her.<br>"Who is it, unca Scrooge?"/div  
>"I'm not sure but it can't be good if she came from one of Magica's spells."<br>Autumn carefully opened her eyes and stared the mansion ceiling. She saw Donald and Scrooge. She blinked, making sure it wasn't a dream. She rolled her eyes and saw the nephew and Mrs. Beakley. She looked at Mrs. Beakley and then she saw Webby staring down at her smiling.  
>"Uncle Scrooge! The lady's awake."<br>"What?"  
>They all gathered around Autumn. She sat up and looked around.<br>"Who is it?" Dewey asked.  
>"No one I've seen before." Louie said.<br>"Me neither." Huey pondered.  
>"H...hey..." Autumn said nervously.<br>"Who are you?" Scrooge asked.  
>"My name is Autumn and I uh just came from that-"<br>Autumn pointed but the hole in ceiling had disappeared.  
>"Well, there <em>was<em> a portal there, anyway."  
>"Portal?!"<br>"Y-yea...I'm not from this world."  
>"Well, where exactly <em>did <em>you come from then?"  
>"A world where all of you are cartoons on TV. You don't exist. No cartoons do."<br>"You mean we're..."  
>"...cartoons!"<br>"Yes Dewey and-"  
>"Hey. How did you know my name?"<br>"I watch you on TV. I'm a big fan. In fact, I know all your names."  
>Then, she pointed and named everyone correctly, even Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They all looked at her, surprised of her knowledge.<br>"You say you're a big fan?"  
>"Mmhmm. Everything looks so different as a cartoon and cartoon duck at that."<br>The three nephews helped her get up and she walked over to Donald.  
>"Ya know kids, you're uncle's very famous where I'm from."<br>"Really?!"  
>"But I thought you said he's a cartoon."<br>"He is but lots of people know who he is. Even people on the other side of the Earth know the name Donald Duck."  
>"Wow. Cool!"<br>"I like your uncle Donald, too. I remember when I was little, I had a crush on him."  
>"A crush?!"<br>"On Unca Donald?!"  
>"Ick?!"<br>"Wak! Really?"  
>"Yea...I can see why. You're cute."<br>She came closer and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.  
>"This is so cool! I'm hugging Donald Duck! Squeee!"<br>When she let go, she looked out the window. She saw the town of Duckburg. She went over and pressed her face against the glass. She saw the cars passing by and the people walking on the sidewalks.  
>"Oh my gosh! I'm in Duckburg! So cool! We can fight bad guys an' go on adventures and..."<br>She looked back at everyone inside. Her smile disappeared as she realised something vitally important was missing.  
>"Oh."<br>"What's wrong, Autumn?"  
>"I don't have a place to live and you already got a family to have fun adventures with..."<br>Scrooge went up and put his hand on Autumn's shoulder. She turned around and saw him smile.  
>"I suppose...you can stay here, in the mansion."div  
>"Really?! You'd let me stay here and have adventures and battle bad guys and-"div  
>"If."<br>"If? If what?"  
>"You help Mrs. Beakley with cleaning."<br>"Oh boy! I like cleaning!"  
>"Really?!"<br>"Well, sometimes...but I'm gonna be staying here and having fun and oh boy! I'm just so excited!"  
>Autumn then ley out a tired yawn.<br>"But I think I'll sleep before I go anywhere exciting and fun."  
>Everyone giggled and Scrooge sent her to bed. She dreamed of all the adventures they were going to have. It was only the beguinning and a there was a whole new world for her to unlock and new adventures for her to have.<p> 


End file.
